Christoper Columbus (Christ-Columbus)
Christopher Columbus is known as Cristoforo Colombo (Italian), Cristóbal Colón (Spanish), and Cristóvão Colombo (Portuguese). According to Leif Erikson, Columbus is known as the Devil himself. To Beethoven, Columbus is known as Mr. Drama. Lord Admiral to Michele Da Cuneo. And to JasmineArtist, Columbus is known as Greedy Doo-doo. About Christopher Christopher Columbus first joined Woozworld on Monday, October 13, 2014 on Columbus Day and he has been here ever since. He seems to be greedy, prideful and loves to make bets. Some people really don't trust or like him. Columbus seems to be upset that he was 500 years late to discovering America. He's secretly very greedy, arrogant, and cruel. Obviously, he loves to work to get money and riches. When people get along with him, he acts nice and gentle. On the other hand, he acts harsh and cruel to his enemies. Constantly, Columbus studies and takes notes of experiences. He acts like a senior navigator who shows a strong interest on exploring the world. He's very religious and he hates inappropriate things. In 1473, Columbus began his apprenticeship as business agent for the important Centurione, Di Negro and Spinola families of Genoa. He made a trip to Chios, England, and Ireland. In 1477, he visited Iceland. Then, he sailed on a Portuguese ship from Galway to Lisbon to be based there. He married Filipa Moniz Perestrelo and had a son named Diego Columbus in 1479 or 1485. Columbus left Portugal for Castile in 1485, where he found a mistress in 1487, a 20-year-old orphan named Beatriz Enríquez de Arana. He begged the king and queen of Portugal to give him funds for his travel to prove to them that the world was round. They showed no support for Columbus and refused. Being rejected by then, he moved to Spain to beg the king and queen, and tried convincing them about his ideas and plans. They agreed with him and paid him to show evidence to them. They want him to find gold. In 1492, Columbus made his first voyage across the seas.. The king and queen ordered him to command the Pinta, the Nina, and the Santa Maria. Columbus departed mainland Spain on August 3, 1492. Then, he quickly made port in the Canary Islands for a final restocking and left there on September 6. Christopher Columbus returned from his first voyage in March, 1493, having discovered the New World...although he didn’t know it. He still believed that he had found some uncharted islands near Japan or China, and that further exploration was needed. Alas, he didn't find any gold or other valuable items. He reported to the king and queen that he saw people inhabiting the land. On October 13, 1493, Columbus made his second voyage across the seas and first sighted land on November 3. Columbus was given 17 ships and over 1,000 men. Included on this voyage, for the first time, were European domesticated animals such as pigs, horses and cattle. Columbus’ orders were to expand the settlement on Hispaniola, convert the natives to Christianity, establish a trading post and continue his explorations in search of China or Japan. Columbus reported to the crown upon his return from the New World. He was dismayed to learn that his patrons, Ferdinand and Isabella, would not allow the taking of slaves in the newly discovered lands. As he had found little gold or precious commodities for which to trade, he had been counting on selling native slaves to make his voyages lucrative. The King and Queen of Spain allowed Columbus to organize a third trip to the New World with the goal of resupplying the colonists and continuing the search for a new trade route to the Orient. Upon departure from Spain in May of 1498, Columbus split his fleet of six ships: three would make for Hispaniola immediately to bring desperately needed supplies, while the other three would aim for points south of the already explored Caribbean to search for more land and perhaps even the route to the orient that Columbus still believed to be there. Columbus himself captained the latter ships, being at heart an explorer and not a governor. On July 31, they sighted an island, which Columbus named Trinidad. For the first two weeks of August, 1498. Columbus and his small fleet explored the Gulf of Paria, which separates Trinidad from mainland South America. Columbus fell ill around this time, and ordered the fleet to head to Hispaniola, which they reached on August 19. From getting stuck in the doldrums to being shipped back to Spain as a prisoner, Columbus’ Third Voyage was a fiasco. On May 11, 1502, Christopher Columbus set out on his fourth and final voyage to the New World. He had four ships and his mission was to explore uncharted areas to the west of the Caribbean, hopefully finding a passage west to the Orient. Columbus did explore parts of southern Central America, but his ships, damaged by a hurricane and termites, fell apart while he was exploring. Columbus and his men were stranded on Jamaica for about a year before being rescued. They returned to Spain in late 1504. When he returned to Spain in 1504 after his last voyage, Columbus was fifty-three and in poor health with Reiter's Syndrome. Columbus lived most of his last eighteen months unhappily in Valladolid. Christopher Columbus died on May 20, 1506, in Valladolid, Spain, and was buried. Columbus was an Italian Explorer who was famous for his 4 voyages and making America known to the world. Between 1492 and 1503, Columbus completed four round-trip voyages between Spain and the Americas, all of them under the sponsorship of the Crown of Castile. These voyages marked the beginning of the European exploration and colonization of the American continents, and are thus of enormous significance in Western history. A day called Columbus Day, which was celebrated every 2nd Monday of October, was made to honor his brilliant expeditions. Category:Columbus Category:Explore Category:Spain Category:Portugal Category:History Category:Ships Category:Roleplay Category:King and Queen Category:Italy Category:Woozens Category:Woozworld Category:Historical Woozens Category:Rulers